midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Crime and Punishment
Crime and Punishment is the second episode of the nineteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 4th January 2017. Synopsis The Bleakridge Watch patrols the streets of their remote village, exposing anyone who steps outside the law. When one of their members dies, DCI Barnaby and new partner DS Jamie Winter uncover just how far some people will go for power. Plot The Bleakridge village watch are a Draconian bunch, penalizing the pettiest of offences. Barnaby and Winter investigate when one of their number, butcher Angus Colton, is murdered whilst looking into a spate of burglaries and his sister-in-law, the fearsome Ingrid Lockston explains that the group was established after her brother was killed in an unsolved hit and run. Not everybody supports the watch, notably landlord Mitch McAllister, who is attacked and his pub vandalized and who is prime suspect when another member of the group is killed. When Ingrid relents by asking Barnaby to help catch the murderer he discovers not only a burned out car stolen two years earlier from café owners Barbara and Duncan Walton for the hit and run but the identities of the burglar, putting Ingrid in a bad light, and the driver - who has cause to silence those watch members likely to expose their own form of crime and punishment. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Nick Hendrix as DS Jamie Winter *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Manjinder Virk as Dr Kam Karimore *Frances Barber as Ingrid Lockston *Marty Cruikshank as Cecily Hope *Clive Swift as Felix Hope *Neil Morrissey as Mitch McAllister *Katy Cavanagh as Lena Ferrera *Emilio Doorgasingh as Azeem Meer *Joe Sims as Adrian Peck *Sara Powell as Maxine Lockston *Phoebe Campbell as Tara Lockston *Philip Bird as Duncan Walton *Vicki Pepperdine as Barbara Walton *James Atherton as Jensen Marsh *Sam Troughton as Henry Marsh *(uncredited actor) as Angus Colton *Bern Collaço as Police Officer (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as Passerby (uncredited) *Harriet Garside as Bleakridge Watch (uncredited) *Stephen Hawke as Midsomer Police Officer (uncredited) *Ty Hurley as VIP Parish Councillor (uncredited) *Shaun Lucas as Press Photographer (uncredited) *Mike Ray as Pub Punter (uncredited) *Deborah Rock as Bleakridge Neighbourhood Watch Officer (uncredited) *A.k. Steppa as Passerby (uncredited) *Glenn Webster as Police Officer (uncredited) *Jo Wheatley as Neighbourhood Watch (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Frank-lockston.jpg|Frank Lockston Victim of vehicular hit and run 2 years prior to the events of the episode. Angus-colton.jpg|Angus Colton Struck on head with meat tenderizer and then placed in frozen meat locker. Azeem-meer.jpg|Azeem Meer Bludgeoned with hammer. Supporting Cast Ingrid-lockston.jpg|Ingrid Lockston Cecily-hope.jpg|Cecily Hope Felix-hope.jpg|Felix Hope Mitch-mcallister.jpg|Mitch McAllister Lena-ferrera.jpg|Lena Ferrera Adrian-peck.jpg|Adrian Peck Maxine-lockston.jpg|Maxine Lockston Tara-lockston.jpg|Tara Lockston Duncan-walton.jpg|Duncan Walton Barbara-walton.jpg|Barbara Walton Jensen-marsh.jpg|Jensen Marsh Henry-marsh.jpg|Henry Marsh Episode images Crime-and-punishment-01.jpg Crime-and-punishment-02.jpg Crime-and-punishment-03.jpg Crime-and-punishment-04.jpg Crime-and-punishment-05.jpg Notes *The murdered characters Frank Lockston and Angus Colton were not included in the cast list. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Marty Cruikshank - Orchis Fatalis *Philip Bird - Hidden Depths *Frances Barber - Master Class *Shaun Lucas - Written in the Stars, The Ballad of Midsomer County, The Incident at Cooper Hill and Last Man Out *Bern Collaço - The Incident at Cooper Hill, Breaking the Chain, Saints and Sinners and Harvest of Souls Category:Series Nineteen episodes